


Swallow

by Slenbee, SuccubusKayko



Series: Frostiron Oneshots [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BBC (Big Blue Cock), Bad Decisions, Blowjobs, Enemise with Benifits, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki needs to get Laid, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Tattoos, Tony Stark needs to get Laid, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/pseuds/Slenbee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubusKayko/pseuds/SuccubusKayko
Summary: Tony has a tattoo from his super wild days that says "swallow" above his cock in really nice lettering.Loki takes it as an invitation.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841824
Comments: 6
Kudos: 171





	Swallow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuietCanadian9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietCanadian9/gifts).



> A gift for our favorite Canadian, inspired by the prompt they posted in the NSFW Frostiron Discord. <3 We hope you enjoy!

Tony let out a bone-weary sigh, slow and hissing passed his pursed lips, fluttering his hair along his forehead, as he leaned back against the wall of the elevator, eyes narrowed in the sickly yellow light and squinting tiredly at his haggard expression. This conference was _killing_ him. Usually by now he'd have someone to keep him occupied, but no such luck.

His eyes flicked to the 'no smoking' sign bolted next to the faintly flickering monitor that displayed the floor numbers as they passed. It was late enough on a Tuesday night that he was alone in the car. He could get away with it if it wasn't for the fact he'd given up the practice along with his other ‘bad habits’ in his last stint in rehab. It was official. Tony Stark's party days were long behind him now. No smoking, no drugs, no pretty thing biting up his neck and making him sweat out the liters of vodka-tonic he'd been mainlining all day.

He glanced up at the security camera in the left corner of the elevator car and gave the security guy a two fingered wave as it came to a stop on his floor. He slipped his wallet out of his pocket and pondered the hideous floral pattern in sickly yellow and what was probably pastel pink at some point as he searched for his key-card. He lifted his head just in time to avoid walking into the only other person in the hallway, but stalled in his tracks and blinked dumbly up at the tall, sharply dressed figure standing outside of his hotel room.

"What's a tall drink of water like you, doing in a place like this," Tony babbled idly, trying to reboot his brain and briefly glancing down at his shirt to make sure he didn't have a ketchup stain or something.

Loki had been waiting in this run down complex far longer than he wanted to be. Mortal gatherings were still something he wasn't completely comfortable with. Which was why the God had kept himself invisible, watching from the shadows until the right moment to strike.

He'd promised Thor that he'd behave once he returned to New York. As fun as it would be watching his brother build a city from the ground up with a bunch of alien rebels helping you, it just simply wasn't his cup of tea.

And thus he came here, hunting down the only Midgardian he felt worthy of his time. He needed to work off some steam, and he knew the perfect mortal to fit the bill.

"I've been waiting for you. " Loki says with half a smirk, hands tucked away into well-pressed slacks. Stepping closer he rests an arm on the doorframe and cocks his hip to the side. "Was starting to think I'd never get the chance to have you all to _myself_. "

"Trying to get me alone, huh," Tony huffed a tired laugh and leaned against the wall outside of his door, crossing his arms over his chest and giving the trickster an appraising look. Gaze lingering on the sliver of pale skin showing off the long line of Loki's throat where he'd left the top button of his shirt undone, Tony's eyes went dark as he licked his lips and let out a thoughtful hum, "To what do I owe the pleasure, Bambi?"

Flashing one of those sharp yet charming smiles the God dips his head and chuckles. "Please, the pleasure's all _mine_." Silver eyes set themselves to Tony's lips, his tongue darting free to chastely lick over his own. Quickly flicking his gaze back up Loki sucks in a breath and bats his lashes. "Shall we go inside?"

~~~

The door of Tony's hotel room slammed against the back wall as the engineer and the trickster stumbled through. Tony had one hand twisted through Loki's dark curls and the other shoved down the back of the trickster's slacks, the tips of his fingers digging into the meat of the god's beautiful ass, palming and squeezing it. Tony's tie hung loose and skewed around his neck, pulled out of the collar of his shirt as Loki tore at it and sent buttons scattering to the corners of the room.

Tony let out a throaty groan as cool fingers slipped beneath to brush across his over heated chest and he bit hungrily at Loki's lips in response. He kicked the door shut behind them and shoved Loki against the opposite wall, licking into the trickster's mouth and kissing like he wanted to devour him.

Their kiss was a mixture of tongue and teeth. Both mouths clashing together as one attempted to devour the other. Warm hands slid past silken fabric and the god beneath it _quivered_ . Oh how long he'd been _waiting_ for this.

With inhuman strength Loki dipped down, hands scooping beneath Tony's ass and thighs to haul him up. Pressing off of the wall he quickly changed their positions. One thigh was firmly wedged between the mortals' own to keep him up against the wall, allowing him freedom enough to pull Tony's shirt from his slacks.

Pulling back for a much needed breath the Trickster breathes heavily, lust filled eyes shadowed by dark lashes. With a single glance at the living quarters he quickly hauls Tony up and carries him off towards the couch. Setting him down upon the arm rest he steps back and tears off his shirt, revealing taut muscle and pale, creamy skin.

"Fuck," Tony hissed, tossing an arm behind him to keep himself balanced on the arm of the couch, the other grabbing at Loki's hip to tug him close so he could mouth at his abdomen, teeth dragging over the trickster's ribs and tongue circling his pert, pink nipples.

It was Loki's turn to hiss out a breath as warm lips connected with cool skin. It didn't take more than a brush of that skillful tongue for the God to shudder and toss his head back. Bringing up a hand he curls it into Tony's hair, nails biting into his scalp. "Mmn, c’mere...." 

Shifting down onto one knee Loki almost pulls Tony down with him, his hand relinquishing the mortal's hair. Fully sinking to his knees the God sets his sight on the evident bulge in front of him with a hungry look in his eyes. Long fingers creep their way up Tony's thighs, dipping beneath the waistband of his slacks before he spoke. "May I?"

Tony nodded enthusiastically and lifted his hips, squirming to help Loki remove his own slacks. He slipped his free hand beneath the band of his boxer-briefs and pulled his cock free, giving it a few quick strokes and moaning at the, albeit brief, friction against his aching length.

It didn't take much more than a few quick flicks of his fingers and Tony's slacks were coming open. The silken material was quickly dragged down his hips and off his ass, the boxers he wore beneath soon following. Loki leaned back for a moment, drinking in the sight before him.

Something caught his eye and the mage tilted his head, a curious sound escaping parted lips. "What's this?" He muses, reaching up with one hand to curl it about Tony's cock. Giving him a few strokes Loki eases his length to the side, his gaze honing in on the tattoo of that single word: 

**_Swallow_ **

"Ohh~” Loki purrs with a grin and a quick look upwards. “You want me to _swallow_ , do you?" Leaning in he unfurls his tongue and drags a lazy swipe up from base to tip. "Mm, it would be my _pleasure_."

Tony didn't even have a chance to respond before Loki's cool tongue was swiping over his cock and tearing anything intelligible from his lips. He gripped the threadbare couch cushion beneath his hand and slipped the other back into Loki's hair, brushing it away from his face and fisting it at the back of his head so that he could watch as the trickster's clever tongue teased over his length.

"Fuck, Loki," Tony groaned, his head falling back and his hips rocking minutely, rubbing the length of himself over Loki's tongue, "God, that's good."

Loki kept his tongue out and his mouth open, the rock of Tony's hip grinding him across the flat of his tongue. Moaning openly at the sensation he reaches down and fishes his own length free from his slacks, taking himself in hand to ease the growing ache of his arousal.

Saliva trailed down his chin as he gave a lewd slurp across Tony's length, drawing him into the slick cavern of his mouth where he groaned from the stretch of his lips. Stark may have been a human, but he was certainly the most _gifted_ one Loki had ever met.

"Yes, that's it," Tony growled, gently guiding Loki's mouth over his cock, giving the trickster ample room to pull away, but enjoying the illusion of power while it lasted. "God your mouth is _perfect_." He swallowed and let out a gutted moan, his breath escaping in heaving gusts as his chin dipped to his chest and his lust-dark eyes gazed down into shining-silver beneath the fan of his lashes, "Fuck, I'm not gonna last, Lokes..."

He dropped his hand from the trickster's dark curls onto his shoulder and slid his hand down to Loki's arm, gently tugging at him and guiding his hand to his own backside. "Lube me, baby," he murmured as he released him and found his hair again, dark-amber eyes flashing with heat as he whispered, "Want you to fuck me hard after I cum. Wanna feel it for days, Bambi. **_Fuck_ **, I'm so close already..."

Letting himself go the God of Mischief brings his hand up from his own cock and straight to Tony's own. Rather than taking his mortal lover in hand he cradles his balls, rolling the taut sac in hand before relinquishing his hold. Sliding his palm further back he finds Tony's entrance, fingers growing slick as he conjured forth some magical lube.

Loki moaned when Tony's hand returned to his hair, head bobbing over his length with every tug and pull of those dark locks as if there were no tomorrow. _Norns_ , how he _loved this_.

" _Fuckfuckfuckfuck_ ," Tony chanted, the words gritted between his teeth as Loki swallowed his cock again and again, his fingers pulling urgently at the trickster's hair until finally he had to let go and brace himself on the arm of the couch. He arched his back and his legs trembled as his balls drew up tighter and tighter. His chest heaved with every breath and sweat beaded at his brow and dripped down his neck, eyes squeezed shut as pleasure shot up his spine and threatened to overwhelm him.

"Lokes, _please_ ," he whimpered, then pulled his lips between his teeth, biting at them as he tried to hold back for just a little bit longer.

Slender fingers teased their way across Tony's hole to massage at his entrance. With carefully timed prods and teasing nudges he manages to slip a finger inside, that single digit crooking in an attempt to seek out that sensitive bundle of nerves. Loki found it with ease, of course, and set off to swallowing Tony's cock with vigor.

Taking him clear to the root was an effort well rewarded. The delicious ache in his jaw and the stretch of his lips making his thoughts fuzzy with pleasure.

The moment the tip of Loki's finger brushed over the sensitive nerve of his prostate, Tony's cock was shooting off. He pumped his hips and spilled himself down Loki's throat, a curse hissing through his lips. He gasped and brushed Loki's hair from his face again, then slowly slipped his cock free from the trickster's lips, pushing himself back on that long, glorious finger.

"Holy fuck," he whimpered, then reached down to ease Loki's hand from his backside.

His tongue darted over his lips and he leaned down to tilt Loki's chin up and devour his mouth, humming his residual pleasure between the trickster's lips, then pulling himself away to slip back on the couch.

He shuffled himself clear up to the opposite arm, one leg tossed over the back of the couch, the other splayed wide, and reached between his legs to begin fingering himself open. "C'mon, Prancer. Come give me that long, gorgeous cock of yours..."

Licking into that kiss Loki hummed his own delight before pulling back with a pant of breath. Taking a moment to gather his wits the Trickster pulls himself up, slowly rising over the arm of the couch to loom over Tony's form. Licking hungrily across his lips he sheds himself of the rest of his clothing and steadily begins prowling his way across the couch.

Closing the distance he leans in and captures Tony's mouth yet again, an almost feral growl catching itself in the back of his throat. " _Gods_ you look gorgeous like this." He purred with a nip to swollen lips. Reaching between them, Loki took himself in hand and gave himself a few strokes, lined up his cock with ease, before he steadily pushed himself inside. " _Fuck you feel so good. So_ **_tight_ ** _._ "

" _Yeesss,_ " Tony hissed as Loki slowly filled him, his head falling back against the arm of the couch. He watched Loki's face from beneath the fan of his lashes, half-lidded and almost lazy as he curled his dangling leg around the trickster's waist, "Yes, that's it. Fuck, Lokes..."

He worried at his lower lip with his teeth and muffled a groan of pleasure-pain; it had been so long since he'd had a good fuck and he could feel his body half-heartedly protesting the invasion, but Tony couldn't have cared less. He loved it. Wanted it. Wanted Loki, just as he always had...

"C'mon, Bambi," he murmured, planting his heel into Loki's back and rocking his hips up to meet the light thrust, "Take me _apart_... I can take it..."

"Can you?" The fallen Prince huffs, dark hair swaying on either side of his face with every thrust. "Can you take me? _All_ of me?" There was a shimmer in the air around the God's form, followed by a prickling chill that filled the room. 

Loki's pale skin bleeds blue, raised, scar like lines adorning his skin. Even his cock hadn't been spared from such markings. Resulting in ridges that tugged at Tony's rim with every rough thrust that filled him. "Look at you." He breaths, wisps of frost escaping his lips like steam. "You take me so _well_. "

"Jesus... _Fuck_ ," Tony gasped as his hands scrabbled at Loki's skin, grabbing blindly for anything to hold onto as the jotuun surged into him and set a brutal pace. "Oh- _God_ ," he choked, finally finding purchase by holding onto Loki's shoulders, his body trembling deliciously with each hard thrust that battered at his prostate and set off starbursts behind his eyes, " _Yesyesyes_!"

Curling an arm under Tony's thigh the Trickster lifts his hips and readjusts the angle. This allows him to thrust even deeper, to hammer against his prostate and relish in the clenching of inner muscles. "So _vocal_." Loki breaths with a chuckle, free hand lifting to grab at Tony's jaw.

Pulling him close he leans in, lips coming together in yet another clash of teeth and tongue. Loki devours Tony's mouth, only pulling away whenever the air between them grew thin. When it did he settled on mouthing at his neck and shoulder, leaving a series of hickeys in his wake.

"God, _Lokes, please_ ," Tony whimpered, his flaccid cock twitching valiantly, but getting nowhere so soon after his first orgasm. He groaned and held tight to the frost giant, his head tilted back to give Loki access to his neck and throat, even as his eyes welled.

The feeling of the trickster's jotun cock filling and pounding and battering into him over and over again was almost too much to bear, but he loved it. Even loved the way his poor old cock could only flop helplessly between them as his body wound tighter and tighter and surged closer to some kind of end. His blunted nails dug into Loki's cool skin, scraping down his back as he curled in on himself tucked his face against Loki's chest, sucking in air greedily as he just writhed and held on.

" _I-I'mgonnacum_ ," Tony cried desperately as his back arched and his hips rocked helplessly against Loki's.

" _Then come for me, come for me._ "

Loki opened his mouth and set his teeth into Tony's shoulder, the bite hard enough to leave a mark, but not to break the skin. A shiver rolled down his spine and straight to his toes. The rapid fluttering and clenching of Tony's hole causing the heat in his belly to fan through him until it set off his own orgasm.

Loki came with a low, guttural sound right beside Tony's ear. Dull nails bit into the mortals hips, his own continuing a slow, lazy series of thrusts as cool cum spilled free and painted his lovers insides.

Tony let out an unintelligible sound and jerked in Loki's arms, his spent cock dribbling a thick pool of cum across his belly, his hole tight and milking the trickster for every last drop of his seed. He shivered and buried his face against the cool skin of Loki's neck, gasping wetly and whimpering pathetically as he shook.

With a shuddering breath the God eventually stilled, his half hard cock still nestled inside. Lifting his sweaty forehead from Tony's shoulder he looks to the mortal below him. Dabbing his tongue against his lips he pants, shoulders shaking a bit before he readjusted his arms to better support himself. "Are you well?" He asks with a hint of hesitation. "Did I hurt you?"

Tony shook his head and pressed his cheek to Loki's, still gasping for air and shivering. It took him a long time to get his brain back into some semblance of order, but eventually, he lifted his head enough to press his lips to Loki's neck and murmur, " _Sofuckinggood_."

Loki's cheeks tinted pink at Tony's words, a sheepish smile forming across his lips. With an inhale of breath he reverts back to his human form, skin warming to a more tolerable level. Tilting his head he brushes his lips across the Billionaire's own. "Mmn~ I will take that as a yes."

" _So_ yes," Tony hummed, finally uncurling himself and sprawling back on the couch cushions with a soft huff of breathless laughter, " _So, so,_ **_so yes_ **." He tipped his head up long enough to return Loki's kiss with a slow, languorous one of his own, his fingers brushing through damp, dark curls.

He pulled back a few moments later and let out a soft, contented sigh, then chuckled at himself, "I'm just glad you didn't see the tattoo over my ass first. I don't know if I would’ve survived you."

"You have a tattoo above your ass?"

Lofting a brow in curiosity the God shifts back, head tilting as if he would somehow get a look at it. "What does it say?" He asks instead, easing himself free so that he could sprawl back against the opposite end of the couch. Running a hovering hand over himself he magically cleans up any sweat and mess, a similar wave given towards Tony's own body. "Don't make me flip you over and find out. I'm a bit winded at the moment if I do say so."

Tony snorted at Loki's threat, knowing well enough that he'd do it, but almost tempted to see him follow through. He let out a put-upon sigh, however, and eased himself to his feet. He slipped his shirt off of his shoulders and turned his back to the trickster, a knowing grin curling his lips.

Just above the swell of Tony's ass were bold, dark letters inked into his skin:

**Harder**


End file.
